


The True Needs Of Man

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin and Arthur discuss Caerleon and the threat he poses as Caerleon comes up with a new plan<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 79 Greed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Needs Of Man

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The True Needs Of Man  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Elyan, Tauren, Caerleon  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Arthur discuss Caerleon and the threat he poses as Caerleon comes up with a new plan  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Word Count:** 830  
 **Prompt:** 79 Greed

 **The True Needs Of Man**  
Elyan knocked on the open door of Arthur’s office in the kingdom building. “Arthur?”

Arthur looked up from the laptop in front of him. “Come in Elyan. What is it?”

“Odin’s body was found in an alleyway a few blocks from his office. At first it looked like a robbery but there wasn’t enough blood around the body. He had been put there and arranged to make it look like a robbery by someone.” Elyan said.

Arthur sat back in the chair. “My guess would be Caerleon or one of his associates. I knew they were working together to take over Father’s company. Keep me informed.”

“Yes Sire.” Elyan nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Merlin popped his head in the door of Arthur’s office. “I just heard about Odin.”

“Come in and shut the door.” Arthur said.

Merlin shut the door and sat down. “What is it?”

Arthur pulled a file out of the desk drawer and handed it to him. “I think it’s more than we thought. I don’t think they are after Pendragon International anymore. I think they are after their old kingdoms.”

“How?” Merlin asked. “I thought this was about greed and envy not territory.”

“It’s about both.” Arthur said. “Caerleon would have done anything to get his hands on Camelot in the old days. I suspect he is the same way now. Didn’t you say everyone’s memories are coming back not just those from Camelot?”

“It seems so.” Merlin said. “If you die he still won’t get the Kingdom. It has to be one of your direct heirs. That is the way monarchy works in this time.”

“You mean one of my infant daughters?” Arthur said.

“With Gwen as a regent, yes.” Merlin said. “You and Gwen should be trying for another one and soon. A male heir would be best.”

Arthur made a face. “I think she needs a little more time. She just had twins eight months ago. We were going to wait a year before trying again.”

“I think you may not have the time. Caerleon wants the company and the kingdom.” Merlin said. He opened the file and read the names listed there. “These are sorcerers.”

“Yes.” Arthur said. “One of them must be working with Caerleon and still has enough power to brainwash Lancelot.”

"The list is not correct." Merlin said.

“What? Those are all that I am aware of from the old days.” Arthur said.

“I should be on there and so should Morgana.” Merlin said.

“Nonsense, you are family. The others are not.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at the list again. “There is one that I was thinking may be the one to do Caerleon’s bidding.”

“Who?” Arthur asked.

“Tauren.” Merlin said as he put the file on the desk.

Arthur thought a moment. “What would be his motive?”

“Same as Caerleon. He would want my position when Caerleon takes the kingdom. There is a lot of power in my job and the opportunity to take advantage of that.” Merlin told him.

“Caerleon would never have a sorcerer as an advisor. He was too much of a smug bastard even in this life. Don’t forget he coerced your father to kill mine, Merlin. He is not above using people to get what he wants.” Arthur reminded him.

“I remember and I also hate him because I had to grow up without my father. Arthur, greed makes you insane. Caerleon wants it all but he will never have it. He just hasn’t realized that yet. I don’t believe that he ever will.” Merlin shook his head.

“I would give it all to him for the peaceful life I had before I became King again.” Arthur sighed. “Now I have to fight to keep all this form a greedy bastard and a misguided sorcerer.”

“It’s a good thing you have me. I was always stronger than Tauren. I’d say I am even more so now.” Merlin said.   
Arthur scowled. “That really doesn’t make me feel better Merlin.”

 

 

 _In Caerleon’s office across town…._  
“We need to work on the next phase of the plan.” Carleon said from behind the desk.

Tauren looked at the man sitting there. When he had come back into the office last night Odin was dead on the floor. He wondered if he may be the next to fall at Caerleon’s hand.

“What would you have me do?” Tauren asked knowing that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Kill Emrys. With Emrys dead, Arthur would be easy to take down. Emrys is the only thing that is standing between me and that throne.” Caerleon said.

Tauren knew in that moment what he had to do. “Don’t worry Caerleon I will do what has to be done.”

“See that you do and do it quickly. I have wasted enough time getting what I want and I don’t want to waste any more.” Caerleon said.

Tauren nodded and left to do what he should have done from the beginning.


End file.
